1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an involute interpolation method for machining operations in a numerical control apparatus or the like, and more particularly to an involute interpolation method in which an involute curve can readily be interpolated in the numerical control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In curve interpolation with a numerical control apparatus, interpolation of an involute curve has particularly been needed for machining gears, vanes of pumps and the like, and it has been a general practice to interpolate the involute curve with a computer or an NC program producing system which are distinctly provided from the numerical control apparatus to analyze curve data into straight line data, whereupon numerical control machinings are performed with the use of a tape.
Accordingly, an instruction tape producing system has additionally been required other than the numerical control apparatus. In addition, the tape is extremely long because it contains minutely analyzed lines, so that the management of the tape is intricate. Furthermore, there has been a problem such that pulse distribution is interrupted during a high-speed driving, and thus a smooth cutting operation is not ensured.